


Allergies

by LadyRedMoon13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinky, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Pollen, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: It's the middle of allergy season and the Pollen is bad this year. Even people without them seem to be getting affected. Not to mention the shortage on allergy medicine...or in a universe where horny Pollen People run rampant. Screwing anybody and everybody they affect during allergy season. Hot stuff people! Why you ask? Because I'm bord that's why!





	1. Chapter 1

Mara had woken up this morning to a stuffy nose and her body covered in sweat. Based on that she knew instantly what was going on.' Out of all the days for the air filtration system to break down. It had to happen during a heat-wave in the middle of allergy season.' She thought to herself. Pollen was bad this year with hardly anyone not being affected by the little pests.

Kicking the covers off her Mara attempted to cool herself off from the heat, to no avail. So she tried taking her pajamas off. Leaving her in only her underpants. It worked to a point, she was still hot but without her thick bed clouse on it was atleast bearable.

There Mara lay, sweating and wishing for relief from this damn heat; when she was reminded of her stuffy nose buy a pair of running up her thys. Sitting up on her elbows Mara gazed down in annoyance at the Pollen rubbing it's hands up and down her legs in a soothing, seductive manner." You guys don't take a break do you?" She asked the Pollen boy before letting off a sneeze.

He said nothing, just looked up at her with yellow eyes and a smile on his pale face. Moving himself up he began placing soft kisses across Maras hips. Making her skin tingle as he did so. His long white hair curtaining his eyes as he watch her react to his actions. Fucking Dogwood Pollen boy.

Mara sneezed again and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the bed dip beside her and a second pare of hands came up to cup her breasts.' Great, two Dogwoods.' She thought in annoyance. The second boy seemed to be enjoying himself as he fondled her. Grabbing and rolling her oversized tits in both his hands. Mara could feel the first boy still kissing her lower abdomen as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

As she was reaching down to grab her underwear back up she felt the second boy pinch down on her right nipple. She poased having to grab the bedcover under her as she moaned. Arching her back as the sensation sent shivers down her spine and to her sex. The second boys smile grew at her and did it again this time to the left, and with the same result.

Taking the chance that was given to him. The first boy slid Maras undies down her legs and off. Throwing them to the side as he gaze lands on Maras wet folds. His hands once again returned to her, stroking her legs up and down as he brings his mouth up to tease and nip at her skin.

Mara moaned as both Pollen boys teased and caressed her. The second boy alternating between each of her breasts as he stroked and pinched the sensitive buds. Licking his lips the second boy leaned down, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Mara chocked on a scream as she felt the seconds tung swerl around, nip and suckle at her tits.

The firsts kisses slowed down as he grew closer to Maras vagina. Looking up at her they locked eyes as he watched the second lavish her boobs with quick licks from his warm tung. With a smile on his face and there eyes still locked. The first pushed Maras legs apart, bringing his head down and giving her pussy a tentive lick. From her opening to her cliterus.

Mara gasped as she felt the Pollen boys tung stroking her lips. The the muscle circling her wetness before his mouth enclosed on her clit. Mara began to cry out in pleasure only for them to be swallowed by the second Pollen boys mouth when he saw the opportunity.

This continued for what seemed like a long period of time. With the first boy between her thighs and the other devouring her mouth as he fondled her. Rolling her nipple between his fingers. The boy kissing her slowly stopped plucking at her breasts. Using his hand hand to sooth the tormented bud her gradually slid his hand downwards. Bringing his hand to her abdomen he rubbed lazy circles around her naval a few time. The action making the delightful throbbing between her legs increase as his hand then began to go even further down.

Down till his fingers were curled into her short pubic hair. By then the first had stopped his manstrations and was now watching the second boys fingers as they played with what little hair Mara allowed on her sex. The second boy soon brought his fingers lower to her clit. Rubbing and circling it before continuing to go lower. Using his fingers to tease at her entrence.

Mara moaned as she felt his fingers play with her opening. His fingers pushing in, but never entering. Suddenly he stops and removes his hand from her. Mara groans in protest, wanting them to continue touching her. The two Pollen boys exchanged a look to one another before quickly switching places. The second came between Maras legs and took himself in hand. Pumping his fist back and forth as he watched the first boy climb on top of her.

Sichuating himself on Maras abdomen he brought his hands up to her breasts. He palmed them for a moment before leaning his pelvis forwards and bringing her breasts together. Engulfing his penis between her soft mounds.

The second watched as the first boys head was thrown back as his prick was engulfed by her soft tits. Choosing this moment, the second Pollen boy placed the tip of his penis to her opening and slowly entered her slick softness. Enjoying the feel of her stretch as he began to trust in and out of her entrence.

Mara shouted with each thrust the second boy made. His dick hitting that special spot inside her each and every time his hips slammed into hers. The first took the others lead and began fucking her breasts.

Mara became lost in the sensations. The sounds alone would get anyone off in minutes but with the pase both were going. Mara was cumming in no time at all. This however did not mean that both boys came with her. At the sound of her release both boys slowed down their pase. Letting her come down a bit before bringing up the pase again. Faster and harder than before.

With this new pase they were going none of them were going to last long. Mara was already seeing stars when the boy fucking her breasts started toying with her nipples as he thrusted. She was going to cum again but not wanting to go over the edge alone. She brought her head up enclosing her lips around the head of the first Pollen boys dick.

It seemed to have been enough to bring him to his completion. Squirting ropes and ropes of semen into her mouth. The second boys thrusts became harder as he reached his end watching as Mara swallowed his counterparts sweet tasting cum and Mara not a second after.

The boy at her chest released her abused chest and gracefully climbed off her while the other swiftly pulled out of her velvet heat. Turning over onto her side Mara ignored both of the Pollonic being as the waited patently for her to recuperate before going another round.

' Fucking Pollen.' She thought as she closed her eyes. She had no idea how long she was asleep for, but when she began to wake up she could feel a set of fingers rubbing at her clit. As another set of hands rubbed and caressed her body. Once she was awake enough she felt the fingers at her clit slide down, entering her. Fingering her until she was panting. "Ooh! Thank God it's the weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Jill sneezed uncontrollably as the Pollen boy between her legs teased her. Rubbing it's reasonably sized cock up and down her wet folds. It wasn't often that the Pollen People decide to be playful with their partners, but when it did happen. Then you knew you were in for a treat.

Jill panted as she watched the Pollen boy, begging him with her eyes to just stick it in and fuck her. She had places to be today. Starting a new job as a bartender at a pub just around the corner. On top of that she had to worry about her late car payment and her rent. 

New job and bills. She was stressed out not to mention nervous, and the boy between her legs probably knew that too. Trying his best to take her mind off of current events by getting her worked up to the point of begging.

"Oh!" She moaned out as she reached down to her chest to grab one of her breasts snuggly in each hand. Sqeezing her breasts Jill arched her back at the pleasure it brought her. It had been a long time, too long; she thinks. Since she last had a decent lay. Well that was about to change.

With a final stroke of his dick the Pollen boy finally entered her to the tip. Staying there waiting and watching her reaction as he slowly slid his head in stopping only for her to come accustomed to his intrusion." Ahh~" Jill moaned as she felt the stinging pleasure of the Pollen boys entrance.

Once he decided she was ready he started moving again. Pushing just a little more of they way in before stopping once more. Jill let out a whine in protest as the blond boy ceased going in. Only for it to be cut off by another moan as he continued his penetration of Jill's wet and ready opening.

He continued this process of stopping and going a few more times. Teasing her with sweet, slow friction before driving her almost mad when he ceased. Bringing Jill to the point of panting and begging before continuing on again. Till what seemed like forever later, he bottomed out. The Pollen boys dick unable to go any further into her.

Not that she was complaining. As far as she was concerned he didn't have too. His dick already touching her in all the right spots inside her. God she needed THIS!

That proven more so when he decided to use one of his thumbs to stroke her clit and she almost screamed in pleasure. Her back arching again as she gripped the sheets. Jill's heads thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

The Pollen boy smiled at her reaction. Rubbing her cliterus harder and faster until her silent cry became moaning yells as she came with him buried deep within her. Smiling all the while she was in pure bliss. Enjoying the way her inner walls tighted around his throbbing cock and Jill enjoying the way he twitch as she spasmed around him.

The boy decided then was the right time to move. Jills pussy still sensitive and her brain still fuzzy from her orgasm. Pulling out of her, Jill nearly groaned out of frustration when he started rubbing his cocks head at her abused clit. That was until she looked down between her legs at him and saw that he was still rock hard. He was far from finished with her.

Without warning, The Pollen boy stoped his rubbing at Jills clit and grabbed both her legs. Spreading them open wide before thrusting in on one go. Jill gasped as he pushed himself in. Moaning the next second as she feels his sweet dick hitting that special spot in his hard pase.

"Ahhh~, ohh~! That's it, that's it! Keep it up. Ohh~" she groaned. She could feel another orgasm coming, fast too. Who could blame her. She was so wound up tight like a rubber band. Heck, she could properly get off with just the Pollen boys fingers.

And with that she came. Jills second orgasm coming without warning and seconds later, with only a few more hard thrusts; the Pollen boy followed. His cum squirting inside her before he pulled out and gave his modest prick a good few pumps before releasing what was left onto Jills stomic.

Watching him do so made Jills wet hole clench in longing. One more round, she thought; then she'll get ready for work. It's allergy season anyway. They'll understand.


End file.
